


When Daddy Goes Away

by Bam4Me



Series: Future Rounds [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little!Tony, Natasha/Laura side pairing mentioned will appear later tho, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppy!Thor, daddy!Bucky, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, owner!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: (The Baby Cries The Whole Time)When Bucky and Steve are needed for a mission, it's up to Uncle Phil to keep the babies (and the puppy) in line for the week. Think he's up to the challenge?





	When Daddy Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways, im alive
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Tony was very very little right now. Bucky was about two seconds from canceling this mission entirely. He and Steve were supposed to be on the helicarrier in five minutes, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to tear himself away from his tiny baby boy’s wobbling lower lip and tear filled eyes.

 

Tony on the other hand, was angrily holding onto Thor’s neck while he pouted at his daddy. His daddy who was supposed to _love and care_ for him??? No matter what? Why was he leaving his precious little sugar baby?? It’s not nice? Tony clutched onto Thor’s neck a little tighter, trying not to cry. He knew, he _knew_ logically that Daddy had to go. SHIELD told him and Uncle Steve they were needed on a mission, so they had to go bye bye for a few days, but he was so little right now, and so needy?

 

Thor rubbed his back soothingly as Steve came back into the penthouse floor with Phil and Clint behind him. Tony was still nervous about being little in front of someone other than his little family, but Phil said he and Clint have been doing ageplay for years now, and even Natasha knew about it. Even Bruce was pro-ageplay as long as things stayed happy and healthy.

 

But still, Tony whimpered and hid his face in Thor’s neck, hands gripping a little tighter on his shirt.

 

“Come on, Buck, we’re already late, we need to head out now.”

 

Bucky made a concerned look towards his baby, one more time, and darted forward to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You be good now, okay? Daddy will be home soon.”

 

He reluctantly followed Steve towards the door. “Steve, he’s so scared.”

 

Steve shrugged, pressing the button for the elevator again. “He’s just a baby, Buck, of course he’s scared. He’ll be fine though, he has his babysitter-” The elevator doors closed on them and Tony gave up fighting back the tears.

 

“Daddy _no_!”

 

Thor started swaying with him in his arms, heading towards the kitchen. “Calm now, baby Anthony, your father will return soon.”

 

Tony lifted his head up a little, frowning at Thor. “Want him now, though.”

 

It broke all their hearts just a little.

 

***

 

Clint was playing with his race cars in the penthouse living room when the baby monitor turned on, and he could hear Tony on the other end. He sounded like he was crying again. Clint looked around, worried about that, but Daddy wasn’t here. Neither was Thor. Thor was working with Uncle Bruce at SHIELD today after Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve left, and Daddy went to go down to his office and get some forms he’d left there.

 

See, Clint isn’t a baby like Tony is, Clint is a big boy, and can generally be trusted to be on his own for a few minutes if he needed to be, but Daddy said that Tony was just a baby, and he needed constant attention or he might get an owie.

 

He wished Auntie Natasha was here, she knew how to take care of babies. She said she had a lot of experience with baby aged littles back when Clint and Phil were first getting into this, but Clint isn’t baby aged. Natasha was out on a date with Auntie Laura though.

 

He sighed, putting down his racecars on the playmat and pushing himself up off the ground. It’s a good thing he had his hearing aids in, or he might not have heard the baby at all.

 

He wandered into the nursery where Tony was lying in his crib, big wobbly tears streaming down his cheeks while he clutched onto his Bucky Bear. It was hella cool, and Clint sort of wanted a teddy bear of his daddy, so he was planning on asking Phil if they could go to Build-A-Bear soon and get one with a suit on it, so it can be his daddy bear.

 

Clint silently crept across the room, but Tony immediately knew someone was in there with him, turning to look at him with eager eyes, before seeing that this wasn’t Daddy. His lower lip wobbled again, but he tried not to cry. He didn’t want his big cousin to see that he was crying. Clint was such a big boy, almost _four_ years old, and Tony was just a baby. He wanted to be cool like Clint was.

 

Clint stopped at the side of the crib, grabbing one of the bars with his left hand while reaching his right through so he could hold onto the free paw of the Bucky Bear. That was a safe place to hold, just in case the baby didn’t wanna be touched. “Tony is sad.”

 

Tony sniffled. “Want my daddy.”

 

Clint nodded solemnly. “Yeah. But he’s not here right now, I am. And my daddy is. We’re fun too.”

 

Tony turned over a little bit in the crib. He only slept here for nap time, because he liked cuddling with his boyfriend more, but right now it felt like a safe space when he couldn’t have Daddy. If Daddy thought for one second that Tony was going to willingly let go of him after he gets back, he’s got another thing coming.

 

Clint looked over towards the door and back to Tony again when he heard him whimper. He pulled his hand out from the bars, and Tony tried to follow it with his own, but Clint was already grabbing the side of the crib so he could climb over. He didn’t have a crib of his own, because he was a big boy, but Daddy always said no climbing, so he hopes he doesn’t get in trouble.

 

Tony was watching him with wide awed eyes as Clint pulled himself up. How’d he do that? The crib was like a fortress! Maybe he used some sort of big boy powers that Tony didn’t have because he was too little. Maybe he should learn how to be a big boy too!

 

“Scoot over. I wanna cuddle.”

 

Tony scooted over, letting Clint flop down onto the comfy mattress with a sigh. Clint laid there for a moment before rolling over and pulling Tony to his chest, making the baby squeak at the suddenness of it all. Tony sighed happily though, cuddling into his friend’s chest, content for the first time since he was abandoned by his own daddy.

 

Yeah, this will do for now.

 

***

 

Tony tried to be big later on. He had some projects to work on in his workshop, and Bruce and Thor are home now so he and Bruce can go back to work on that thing with the mice that they were working on last week, but when he came upstairs for lunch, Clint was still little and playing in the living room, and Tony really wanted to be his friend, and to be honest? It’s a lot easier to be a baby and cry about everything than it was to be a big boy and have to do adult things.

 

He went into the kitchen and couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped his chest when he saw Uncle Phil scolding Natia, the albino squirrel who steals bags of blueberries. The squirrel even looked chastised, too. He was partially hiding behind a can of coffee beans but perked up when Phil sighed and handed him a dried blueberry, making that cute little excited chittering noise before running away to go join his brothers -the ferrets- on the ferret hammock in the corner of the kitchen.

 

“Hey there sweet boy, you look chipper now.”

 

Tony thought about that for a second, and he guesses, right now, the crushing weight of the loss of his only pride and joy, the man who loves and cares for him, the man who makes sure to rub his tummy after a bath, well, that loss isn’t so terrible right now. He shrugs. “Daddy’s coming back, right?”

 

Phil nodded, pushing a plate in front of Tony at the table as he sat down. Tony was by far, big enough to eat on his own right now, so he left the little there for a moment with his plate while he stuck his head in the doorway to call Clint in for lunch.

 

“Of course he’s coming back, kiddo, he’d never leave his little boy for too long.”

 

Tony rocked up onto his knees on his chair, making little whining noises. “But but, but, how does you know that, Uncle Phil?”

 

Phil grinned, thinking he sounded way too cute, but still, he came around to the other side of the table and gently pulled Tony back onto his bottom again, not wanting him to get a boo boo. “It’s a daddy’s intuition, sweetie. No one can resist a cute baby, and you’re the cutest there is.”

 

Clint came into the room and let out an offended noise. “I thought _I_ was the cutest baby?”

 

Phil gave him an amused smirk. “I thought you were a big boy?”

 

Clint blushed a little. “Oh yeahs. I forgetted, Daddy.”

 

Tony looked between the two of them with interest, a bite of mushroom sticking out of his mouth for a moment. “What if, what if _Tony_ becomes a big boy?”

 

Phil looked honestly surprised at that, and was cautious with his next words, not wanting to start a tantrum between the two of them. “You wanna be a big boy, Tony? That means no bottles or diapers or cribs.”

 

Tony reared back, shocked. “No cribs? But I could fall and get an owie!”

 

Phil nodded sadly. “You’re right, you could. Are you sure you’re ready for the responsibility of being a big boy?”

 

Tony thought about that honestly. Yeah, Clint has special magical big boy powers that let him do adult things sometimes, but he’s not sure he’s ready to trade in bottles for sippy cups. Not yet at least. He’s still nervous. He shook his head, feeling shy now, but Phil gave him a soft smile.

 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, I know it’s a big step to take.”

 

It really was.

 

***

  
Tony’s not sure if Thor has ever been in puppyspace around anyone but Steve and Tony and Bucky before, but Thor doesn’t look nervous about it.

 

Thor brought back the ball Tony had thrown for him and dropped it in Tony’s lap, immediately moving in to nuzzle and lick at Tony’s neck and cheek, making the baby giggle madly, being pushed down to the soft baby blanket he was sitting on under the weight of Thor’s love and affection.

 

Clint and Phil watched from the couch as Thor drowned Tony under puppy kisses for a good minute or so before letting him back up and demanding Tony throw the ball again. Tony did, giggling the whole way, and Thor came back with the ball again, starting the puppy kisses routine all over again.

 

“Phil, this is too cute.” Clint wasn’t little right now, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Phil nodded at his husband’s words. “I think I’m dying.”

 

“I told Jarvis to record it.”

 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“So we can send it to Steve and Bucky so they know exactly what they’re missing.”

 

“That’s an evil plan, and I approve of it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

***

 

Phil was starting to get used to waking up in the morning to find Tony and Thor piled into Tony’s crib, and on one occasion, Clint too. The subs didn’t seem to be taking the separation from their Doms very well, and it was leaching over to Clint a little bit, but at least Tony was sleeping. It was sort of a gamble that Tony had even slept at all, but Bucky had insisted that keeping Tony in headspace while he was gone would put him out like a light. Apparently, little Tony had absolutely no issues with falling asleep, barring bouts of insomnia of course.

 

Right now, he was contemplating if he wanted to wake up both of them so he could change Tony, because Tony needed changing. He sighed, and reaching in, gently shaking Tony’s arm a little.

 

Before the little could wake up though, Phil heard a noise coming from the living room and sighed, realizing that he shouldn’t have left Clint alone this morning when he was on the younger end of his headspace. That was probably a bad idea.

 

He left the room for the living room. “Clint, Daddy told you to…” he trailed off, eyes going wide. “Oh thank god, you’re back.”

 

Bucky and Steve raised their eyebrows at Phil before Bucky shoved his go bag at Steve and went around Phil into the nursery. They hadn’t had much communication with them all over the week, but Bucky did know enough that Tony spent the majority of his time in the lab, sleeping, or in headspace because of three separate deadlines that had worn him out over the course of the week.

 

Bucky really wished he had been there with him, Tony was such a sweetheart while little, and it didn’t happen all that often with how busy their lives were. Bucky was actually surprised to see Phil coming out of the nursery right now.

 

He could hear Steve chatting in the living room with Phil. “By the way, I found a certain little bird had gotten into the cookies in the kitchen. It’s a good thing Clint isn’t actually a child, or he’d have one heck of a tummy ache.”

 

Bucky snickered as he leaned over the bars of the crib, watching Tony’s chest rise and fall with a contented smile. He didn’t want to wake him up right now, Tony didn’t often sleep either, but he could feel that Tony needed a change. He sighed and reached in, picking up the little without waking him up. Thor barely stirred, unconcerned for right now. The baby has been keeping him up all week, he needs his beauty sleep.

 

Tony didn’t fully wake though until Bucky was already changing him, eyes jolting open and Bucky had to stop him from almost flinging himself off the table in a mad scramble to get at him. “Hush, fella, you’re fine, you and Daddy can have some cuddles when you’re all changed, okay?”

 

Tony let Bucky push him back down, but it was impossible to keep himself from letting out the most upsetting little whimpers as he tried to hold back honest to god tears.  Bucky hastily pulled a pair of sweats back up his legs before pulling him off the table and onto his hip just as Tony’s waterworks were really beginning.

 

“Hey there, buddy, you’re okay, everything’s okay, Daddy is here now, baby.”

 

Tony let out the most piteous whimper into his neck, still crying. “I thought, I thought, I thought Daddy was never coming back. Thought he left his baby!”

 

Bucky sat down in the recliner in the corner of the room, pulling Tony so he was snug in his lap, safe, just where he belonged, and started to rock them in the big chair. “Oh, babycakes, Daddy wouldn’t leave you, you’re far too important. Daddy will always come back for you.”

 

Tony let out a little sigh, sniffling, tears still coming a little. “Daddy loves his boy? Doesn’t want to abandon him?”

 

“Of course not. Tony is Daddy’s _best_ boy. He’d never leave you behind.”

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
